Feudal Era Hearts
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When a cousin of kagome's visit the feudal era with her, can three handsome Demons help her with a hidden Bloodline and help her real father? Ulqui/grimm/Sess/Fem!Harry, Inu/HP/bleach xover, Bad Dumbledore and yamamoto creature harry, Kag/Stark/szayel
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok here's a story inspired by A Panther's Unforgettable Love! This will be an Inuyasha/Harry Potter/ bleach crossover!

Ichigo: Who's going to be transformed this time?

Amalthea: Believe it or not, there is no actual transformation except what demons the Espada are in the feudal era!

Ichigo: Huh do we get to know the demon types they are beforehand?

Amalthea: Sure why not! Some will be the same as in APUL but some I'll try and do different!

Ichigo: Hmm I guess that will work!

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: Dog/ wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her and Aizen's demon forms that they regain later on. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.1 Prologue

Amalthea sighed as she sat in coach as her so called Family were off to visit her cousin in Japan on Petunia's half-brother's side of the family, her mother had been the man's full sister as they had been twins and moved to japan. His daughter Kagome was her best friend outside of School and she couldn't wait to see her again as the last time they saw each other was two years before she went to Hogwarts. Amalthea grinned as Kagome had written her and told her that they would be going on an girl cousins only camping trip, she reread the letter as Kagome described her friends that they would meet at a forest village and then they would go traveling around to different camp sites for the summer. Amalthea soon heard the seatbelt sign beep and saw it flash as she quickly did the seat belt up; she looked out the window and smiled as she saw the city of Tokyo below.

2 hours later…

Amalthea grunted as she lugged her relatives' luggage up the shrine stairs as her relatives complained how long the staircase was; she soon passed them and made it to the top where her auntie Risa was waiting and helped her take the bags in the house. Amalthea smiled at her as her relatives were placed in the guest room and she was placed in Kagome's room for the time being until Kagome got home later, Amalthea yawned as she asked her auntie if she could take a nap. Her Aunt Risa smiled and nodded as she gently pushed her into the room and told her that she would wake up Amalthea when Kagome got home. Amalthea smiled and then went into Kagome's room and lay down on the soft bed as she quickly fell asleep, about an hour later she felt someone shaking her shoulder gently as they giggled. Amalthea quickly sat up as she realized who the giggle belong to and hugged Kagome happily as Kagome said, "Someone a little sleepy?"

Amalthea laughed as they headed down to supper and told her no when they sat at the table to eat, Amalthea then asked about the camping trip and where they were going as the Dursleys protested the idea. Kagome ignored them and told one of her favourite cousins that it was a surprise, Amalthea pouted cutely as Kagome laughed at her reaction. After supper the two girls headed to their shared room and threatened the boys with makeup and dresses if they disturbed their girl time, they closed the door and grinned as they got out the facial stuff and curlers to do their hair and faces as they gossiped about their lives and the boys they've meet lately. The girls stayed up late as they talked for hours while doing each other's nails and hair, they finally drifted to sleep at 3:30 in the morning as they listened to the latest by V6.

The next morning Kagome grinned and packed her large yellow back pack as her cousin stirred and sat up, Kagome grinned and told her to hurry as she wanted to leave before the Dursleys got up so they couldn't stop them from leaving for their trip. Amalthea discarded all notions of sleep and leapt from the bed to pack her own backpack that a had bottomless spell on it and had most of her stuff already in it except for some odds and ends, they soon finished and headed down the stairs where Kagome's mom was waiting to say goodbye. They gave her a kiss on the cheek and then walked into the yard as Amalthea asked where they're first stop was, Kagome grinned as she led her cousin to the well and asked her to retrieve something from the bottom for her. Amalthea blinked then shrugged as she jumped over the rim and fell to the bottom only to disappear in a flash of bright light, Kagome grinned and followed her cousin example as she entered the portal to the feudal era.

Amalthea was waiting for her on the other side with an expression that said Explain NOW; Kagome grinned as she climbed out and then led her cousin through the forest as she told her story about how she got to the feudal era and her adventures with her friends, Amalthea snickered as she said that impossible things just keep happening to the magical members of the family and that included them also. Kagome laughed at how true that was as they entered the village and headed for Kaede's hut, they neared the hut as they heard a child yell Ow and a young man yelling at the young one. Kagome seemed to recognize the voices and yelled, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you, don't hit Shippo!"

Amalthea blinked in amusement as a little Fox demon child came running out yelling, "MAMMA! You're back!"

Kagome caught him as he jumped into her arms and a monk came out with a pretty lady in a skin tight suit greeting her cousin, the monk noticed Amalthea and moved towards her as he reached for her hand while Amalthea raised her wand and grinned as she said, "Sorry Pervert monk, unless you want children you should leave me alone before I hex you!"

Sango snickered at the look on Miroku's face as he quickly backed away from the girl who was clearly related to Kagome, Amalthea giggled as Shippo asked who she was and told him, "Well if Kagome is your momma, which makes me your cousin Kit"

Shippo's eyes went wide and tackled her in a blur as he grinned and hugged her; Amalthea chuckled as she hugged him back while an Inu Hanyou came out growling as he rubbed his face, Amalthea grinned as she taunted the hanyou by saying, "Have a nice trip back there?"

Inuyasha growled as he asked who she was, Kagome yelled sit a couple of times as she told Inuyasha that Amalthea was her cousin who would be spending the summer with them. This caused an argument between the two while Amalthea told Sango she was going to explore the woods near the village, Sango looked at her and warned her to be careful out there as Amalthea raised a hand and waved to show that she heard her warning. Amalthea stepped into the cool shade of the trees as she wandered through the game trails and gathered some herbs that no longer grew in her time for potion ingredients for her Uncle Nevermore aka Severus Snape for his birthday gift, she was unaware of the weasel demon watching her as it licked its lips.

Amalthea couldn't help but sing one of her favourite songs from Beauty and the beast as she looked up and saw the setting sun while she walked back to town,

_**Madame Gaston,**_

_**can't you just see it?**_

_**Madame Gaston,**_

_**his little wife.**_

_**No, sir, not me**_

_**I guarantee it.**_

_**I want much more than this provincial life.**_

_**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**_

_**I want it more than life can tell**_

_**and for once it might be grand**_

_**to have someone understand**_

_**I want so much more than they've got planned.**_

The weasel demon then leapt out of the bushes as the song ended and attacked her! Amalthea backed up as she fired cutting curse after cutting curse at the demon, the weasel easily dodged the spells as it got up close and knocked her wand out of her hand. The weasel then lunged for her throat as she brought her arms up and screamed, when she didn't feel any pain she opened her eyes and saw the most gorgeous guy holding the weasel by the throat as he crushed its wind pipe. Amalthea blushed as the man looked over his shoulder with a cold gaze of amber eyes at her as he said, "You should be more careful, Human."

Amalthea blinked in surprise and then noticed the pointed ears, claws and fangs that the man had and his pure white hair that hung to just down past his butt. She nodded shyly as a little girl came running over and asked who she was, Amalthea grinned at the sweet child and told her that her name was Amalthea Potter. The girl introduced herself as Rin and her guardian as Lord Sesshomaru, Amalthea blinked as she politely stood and bowed low and thanked him for his help. The demon lord then asked where she was from as he noticed her clothes were like the Miko's that his half-brother traveled with , Amalthea told him that she was Kagome's cousin that was visiting her for the summer and that she had been exploring the woods while her cousin argued with the idiot hanyou. Sesshomaru looked at his ward as the young child asked innocently, "was the owner of the pretty voice we heard, you?"

Amalthea blushed a cherry red as she asked them if they had really heard her sing and they both nodded as suddenly they heard a yell from Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was nearby and Amalthea sighed as she said, "I guess I won't see you guys again, will I?"

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least but didn't show as he said, "you would want to this Sesshomaru and his ward again, Human?"

She nodded as she asked very politely if he could call her by her name as him calling her Human reminded her of her so called uncle, Rin asked innocently asked why and Amalthea had sad look on her face when she told that her uncle liked to hurt her and call her names such Freak or Girl and that her aunt Petunia and her son where no better. Sesshomaru wondered why anyone would want harm such an interesting human who obviously didn't a have mean bone in her body as his half-brother came into the clearing with Kagome who stopped short at seeing the dead weasel demon next to the demon lord and put 2 and 2 together, she thank Sesshomaru for helping her cousin as Rin cried, "Kagome Chan!"

Sesshomaru watched in slight amusement as Inuyasha tried getting him to fight while his ward asked Kagome to play and then watched the human… no her name was Amalthea, Amalthea out of the corner of his eye as Rin told them that they were going to ask Amalthea before the Weasel demon attacked her if she had been the one they heard doing the pretty singing nearby. The blush that covered her face was amusing as Kagome froze and turned to her cousin as she asked, "You were actually singing again? But I thought your throat could no longer handle the stress when you did that, do to our so called uncle?"

Amalthea blushed and mumbled something cutely making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow as Kagome asked her to speak louder and Amalthea sighed and did so she said that her school nurse had given her a potion to fix the damage that her uncle had done in her throat, Kagome blinked and sighed as she said "you still very rarely sing in front of anybody because you somewhat believe what he said about you not being a good singer."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little at that as he thought the girl's voice was amazing and very beautiful, Rin chirped cutely as she said that Amalthea's voice was very pretty and that it made Lord Sesshomaru smile. Amalthea's eyes went wide as her blush went a few degrees making her look like a human tomato, Kagome laughed at her reaction just as Inuyasha scoffed, "There's no way the jerk would smile at a song done by some human!"

The shine in Amalthea's eyes die slightly at that as Sesshomaru growled at his half-brother of an idiot, for hurting the young human's feeling and stopped short as he wonder why he was getting protective of her so quick. Kagome noticed this then smirked as she asked Sesshomaru if she could whisper something in his ear, the demon lord could see the mischief in her eyes and then nodded as his curiosity got the better of him. Kagome told him her plan and he actually smirked at the idea as it would drive his brother up the wall and he could get to know the girl and understand why he was so protective of her.

That night Inuyasha was still grumbling as Rin sat in Amalthea's lap while Sesshomaru sat close by watching Amalthea teach his Ward to do simple math and how to read as well as writing. He had taken the Miko's offer to travel with them for a while so he could observe the young woman he helped. Amalthea smiled as Rin yawned along with Shippo and offered to tuck them in to bed, Rin looked up at her with a sleepy smile and asked if she could sing them a lullaby while she tucked them in causing a smile to appear on her face as she nodded. The two kids crawled on the soft beds and waited happily as Amalthea came over and started humming the softly started to sing the words to the song,

_**I'll be your candle on the water,**_

_**My love for you will always burn.**_

_**I know you're lost and drifting,**_

_**But the clouds are lifting,**_

_**Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.**_

_**I'll be your candle on the water,**_

_**'Til every wave is warm and bright.**_

_**My soul is there beside you,**_

_**Let this candle guide you,**_

_**Soon you'll see a golden stream of light.**_

_**A cold and friendless tide has found you,**_

_**Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.**_

_**I'll paint a ray of hope around you,**_

_**Circling in the air,**_

_**Lighted by a prayer.**_

_**I'll be your candle on the water,**_

_**This flame inside of me will grow.**_

_**Keep holding on, you'll make it,**_

_**Here's my hand, so take it,**_

_**Look for me, reaching out to show,**_

_**As sure as rivers flow,**_

_**I'll never let you go,**_

_**I'll never let you go,**_

_**I'll never let you go.**_

Both kids were out like a light by the end of the song and happily dreaming as Amalthea kissed both their foreheads and smiled as she whispered goodnight. Amalthea slipped into her ratty old sleeping bag as the others also went sleep for the night.

3 hours later...

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes as he heard someone's teeth chatter in the cool night air and looked around, he noticed Amalthea was shivering as she desperately tried to keep warm in her sleeping bag. He gently and quietly moved over to the girl and gently woke her up as he asked if she was cold, Amalthea nodded and Sesshomaru then did something he hadn't even done for Rin. He changed into a smaller version of his true form without the poison dripping from his fangs and nosed his way into her bag as he curled up beside her and yawned as she understood and then laid back down as they drifted to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Here's the second chapter!

Aizen: This sounds interesting!

Amalthea: Thanks Daddy!

Grimmjow: When do I come in?

Amalthea: You'll come in soon! Just wait!

Grimmjow: But I wanna be in the story to tease the mutt!

Amalthea: Dammit I said Wait! While I go get my idiot boyfriend back here, Kon do the disclaimer please!

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: Dog/ wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her and Aizen's demon forms that they regain later on. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.2

Amalthea and Sesshomaru just watched the verbal tennis match between the hanyou and Kagome as they yelled at each other, Sango was sitting on a nearby rock while Miroku nursed a bruised cheek from being hit by Sango for grabbing her butt AGAIN while the kids ran around the field under the watchful eyes of Ah-Un the two headed dragon. Amalthea sighed as she counted down softly so only Sesshomaru heard her as she whispered, "3, 2, 1 and here it comes."

"SIT BOY!"

Amalthea chuckled as Inuyasha ate dirt from hitting the ground hard and was temporarily out of commission as the group set up camp for the night, Amalthea looked towards the demon Lord who had been traveling with them for about three days and puzzled over why he stayed with them when him and his brother obviously did NOT like each other and he tolerated the Monk and demon slayer. He also respected her cousin but when it came to her… she didn't know what he thought about her, he was cold and aloof during the day but at night he… he was sweet and gentle as he cuddled with her and Rin in his smaller dog form after everyone else fell asleep. Amalthea sighed as she thought of how she felt near the young lord and was scared as she never knew the feeling before now. She hummed a small tune as she helped get the cooking equipment out and built the fire pit as Sesshomaru went to hunt as he preferred his meat Rare when he was in the wild. The demon lord soon returned and brought with him a deer that he had killed, Amalthea's eyes lit up as she realized she could now use the hunting techniques she learned from Moony on how to clean game properly and thanked the lord with a small smile.

Sesshomaru watched the young woman as she cleaned the deer with a skilled hand but shaky in doing it for the first time on her own, he was also puzzled over how he felt for the young woman he sensed was more than human. He watched as she looked up and their eyes met, warm emeralds with a dancing light in the met cool amber eyes as they glowed with an inner fire while the sun set on the horizon. Sesshomaru gave her a tiny smile and watched her face light up at the gesture as she blushed, Sesshomaru was proud of himself to get her truly smiling as she went back to the deer and hummed a small enchanting tune. He listened in bliss as he kept his mask up of disinterest to the voice that had taken to haunting his dreams at night, he watched the rise of her chest as she sighed and had to admit the girl was beautiful and held a fire that no other woman he met had.

Inuyasha watched from his tree branch as everyone ate the freshly cooked meat except for his half-brother while he ate the ramen Kagome had in her bag for him, he grumbled as the girls got ready to head to the hot spring that Kagome had found when gathering firewood. Amalthea giggled as Kagome splashed Sango and started a splash fight with her while Rin stayed with Amalthea who was sore and growing even sorer as 2 more days leading up to her 16th birthday passed by, Amalthea rubbed her back between her shoulder blades the best she could as the pain was worse in her back then her legs. She paused as she felt two large bumps there and called to Kagome to see if she could figure out what the lumps were. Kagome felt the lumps with a confused look and told her that she honestly didn't know what they were but they just seemed to be sore and nothing else so it would probably go way on its own, Amalthea nodded and then decided to get out and head back to camp with Rin who had fallen asleep in her arms.

Amalthea sighed happily at being clean as she dressed Rin and then got dressed herself, she head back to camp and saw Sesshomaru standing on a nearby hill with his hair blowing in the light breeze as he stared at the nearly full moon in the black star filled sky. She placed Rin in her sleeping bag and kissed the young child's forehead and headed over to Sesshomaru thus she did not hear Rin whisper the word mamma as Amalthea left and smiled in her peaceful slumber. Amalthea smiled shyly as she walked over to Sesshomaru's side and just stood looking at the moon with him as she said, "I always feel so at peace and safe when I look up at the moon especially when it's a full moon for some reason."

Sesshomaru glanced out the corner of his eyes as she looked at him with an unreadable emotion in her eyes then back up at the moon as she smiled happily, he then said to her as she turned to him in surprise, "It seems my ward is fond of you, Amalthea-san."

Amalthea blinked and then smiled brightly as she then said, "She is a very sweet child and she is lucky to have you take care of her as her guardian."

He gave her a small smile and watched as Amalthea's face turned light pink, making her look like a celestial maiden as the moon shone behind her as she turned and looked away shyly down at the ground. Sesshomaru then asked her if it was true that her birthday was in 2 more days and she said yes and she was turning 16, She never noticed how his eye light up at that tidbit of information and he asked her if she could keep Rin with her as he had to go to his lands and check on everything but would be back in 2 days. Amalthea smiled and nodded as he gently touched her face in thanks and then headed off to the Western lands, she watched him go with heavy feeling in her heart at not seeing him for 2 days and then headed to her sleeping bag and crawled in beside Rin and drifted off in to peaceful dreams as she held the little girl in her arms.

2 days later…

Amalthea was excited as her cousin ushered her out of the village near the forest leading to the well as they came back yesterday and the village was getting ready for the party they were throwing for her, Kagome told her to be careful and keep the daggers that they got for her on her in the woods as she was supposed to stay out of the village so they could surprise her with the theme they chose. Amalthea just chuckled as she went deeper than last time and made sure to mark her way back, she stumbled upon a flower field that was breathtaking and filled with flowers that had sliver leaves and dark magenta petals that faded into bright sakura pink closer to the tip. She blinked as she recognized as an extremely rare flower that was gone in her time and bent over to feel one when she heard a voice behind her say, "What are you doing here Girl?

Amalthea flinched at the name the unknown person called her and turned to see a young man around her age or just looked like he was her age with short spiky light sky blue hair looking at her, her face went completely red when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt and stammered, "I-I-I d-d-didn't know this field was yours, demon-san. I have an uncle who creates potions and he would love try and grow the flowers since they are rumoured to be extinct where I'm from."

They demon looked at her with wide eyes at her polite tone and then gave her a smirk that made her weak at the knees as he said " a pretty girl like you finding rare plants for your uncle deserves one flower for telling me the truth but you can have another one if you tell me your name."

She giggled at the obvious flirting and told him her name, "My name is Amalthea and you?"

The answer soon came, "My name is Grimmjow Jaggarjaques."

She giggled as she said with a playful curtsy that had him laughing, "Pleasure to meet you!"

He chuckled as he said that the pleasure was his and then asked why she was wandering so deep in the forest; she grinned and told him that her cousin was getting the village ready for her party they were throwing for her 16th birthday today. He blinked in surprise then grinned as he asked if she minded that he wanted to tag along to the party, Amalthea smiled happily and said she didn't mind him coming while he chuckled again. Grimmjow then noticed her curious gaze at the flowers as she asked if he was the one that cared for the flowers, he nodded and asked if she wanted to learn about the properties that the flower had for healing and healing potions. The smile on her face made him feel like he could take on the world as it made her features light up like an angel; she nodded happily as he gently took her hand and led her to the middle of the field where he taught her the different uses for the plant. This was where Sesshomaru found her with an sparring acquaintance he hadn't seen for a while, He nodded to Grimmjow as he held a finger to his lips and snuck up behind her and whispered Boo in to her ear.

Amalthea screamed in fright at the sound causing the two demons to cover their ears at the loud noise, she quickly realized what happened and apologized for screaming so loud. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give her a real smile as Grimmjow said, "OMG, you actually smiled like you don't have a stick up your arse! I think Hell just froze over!"

The crystal like laughter from her made Sesshomaru chuckle as she tried to stop laughing at the comment, Grimmjow just shook his head in good humour as she finally stopped. Sesshomaru then told her that the party was ready to start and the guest of honour was a little late, she squeaked cutely and hurried after him with Grimmjow as they headed for the Village. They soon got to the village but were looking at Amalthea in shock as she had been able to keep up at the speed they had been running at, she blinked up at them wondering what was wrong as they walked into the village.

Kagome blinked at the new demon but didn't ask as she knew Amalthea had a good judge of character for people's intentions; she just introduced herself to Grimmjow and told that she hoped he would have fun at the party. He just nodded and left to find the birthday girl as Sesshomaru asked Kagome if there were anything in the family that allowed humans to keep up with demons as they ran, Kagome blinked in surprise as she did tell him that there was legend in their mothers' family that a Merdemon/angel hybrid had married into the family centuries ago but there had never been any proof of that happening. Sesshomaru then told her what happened in the forest and Kagome paled as she whispered, "the moon will reveal all truth on the night of her birth under the full moon."

He asked what she meant by that and kagome told him that Amalthea told her that a friend of her's made a prediction that was now coming true, Sesshomaru then realized what she meant and said softly, 'She inherited the power from your ancestor."

Kagome nodded and told him that her cousin was destined for three people as her mates and that she believed Amalthea may have found one in Grimmjow. Sesshomaru nodded and then headed to where the two were to talk to Grimmjow about what he had found out.

Later that night Kagome managed to get her cousin up on a stage and sing a few songs for the village, it was just about midnight as Kagome requested that she sing Once Upon A December for them. Amalthea smiled and nodded as that was one of her favourite songs to sing, she closed her eyes and stared to sing the haunting melody as it carried through the area and every living thing paused to listen,

_**Dancing bears, painted wings,**_

_**Things I almost remember**_

_**And a song someone sings,**_

_**Once upon a December**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

_**(Instrumental Interlude)**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

_**Far away, long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

_**Things my heart used to know**_

_**Things it yearns to remember**_

_**And a song**_

_**Someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

The song finished as the moon reached its highest point as its light shone on the young singer, Amalthea gasped in pain as sharp pains came from between her shoulders causing Sesshomaru to leap on to the stage with Grimmjow. Her ragged old shirt ripped loudly as two large silver angel wings snapped open causing her to yelp in agony while her legs fused into a beautiful pure silver mermaid's tail with flowing fins. Her hair turned the same color as her wings and tail while her eyes became a gorgeous pure Amethyst color with golden flecks dancing in them. She stared at herself in shock as she whimpered, Grimmjow held her close as he whispered it would be ok and that he and Sesshomaru would help her. Amalthea blushed at the contact as she tried to figure out what she was feeling about the two of them. Sesshomaru, who was also now holding her too, leaned down as she looked up at him and place a gentle kiss on her lips which Grimmjow also did as he stroked her hair from her face. She trembled at the soft touch he gave her and buried her head into Sesshomaru's shoulder as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Rin stared at the pretty demoness as Jaken squawked at her that she wasn't worthy of Lord Sesshomaru touching her in a such a manner, Rin hit him over the head with a large stick and then ran up on to the stage and leapt into her arms unknowingly shouting, "Mommy!"

The look on her face, Grimmjow and Sesshomaru thought looked precious as she hugged Rin while trying to understand in her mind what Rin called her. She hugged the small child close as she started to purr softly causing Rin to giggle happily in her arms; Sesshomaru looked at Rin and asked why she called Amalthea mommy, Rin looked at him and said "Because she makes you happy and I think of you as my daddy because you both care for me!"

The look on their faces were absolutely priceless at the innocent comment as Rin beamed up at them happily and then yawned as she snuggled into Amalthea's arms and went to sleep peacefully. Grimmjow smiled as he gently picked the two up and headed to Kaede's house so they could sleep.

The two days later…

Amalthea listened in fascination about Grimmjow's friends when she suddenly saw a large PINK bird flying towards them and land in front of them on the road. Amalthea stared in amusement at the bird that had a horse like mane of feathers, feathered dragon-like wings and a combo of a phoenix and dragon tail trailing behind the bird, it suddenly then changed into young man with pink hair that said he needed to talk to Grimmjow alone for a minute. They stepped out of hearing range and started talking, whatever the man said it caused quite a reaction in Grimmjow. He yelled, "What do you mean he knows his mate is with us!"

The man sighed and then gave him answer that Grimmjow started laughing at as he asked her to come over to the two of them, she walked over in a beautiful Female ninja outfit that had a panther and dog demon circling each other on the back in black and white while the base was a royal purple accented in gold trimming. The outfit she had recieved from Sesshomaru for her birthday as well as a crystal comb in her backpack. She stopped next to Grimm as he kissed her cheek and then introduced his friend Szayel he had been telling her about, the pink haired man kissed the back of her hand politely and asked Grimmjow why she was being included on the conversation. Grimmjow asked him Ulquiorra had sensed his mate's power two nights ago and Szayel said yes that their friend did, Szayel then put two and two together and asked if she was the one they had sensed that night and Amalthea nodded in embarrassment as Szayel blinked at the new demoness's shyness but didn't ask. He told them that he would send Ulquiorra to them once he found the feline/ bat hybrid then stepped back and jumped as he changed in to his true form and flew off as Amalthea said, "A giant pink bird huh?"

Grimmjow laughed as he said, "He says he's light-red instead of pink," the panther demon stated with a shit eating grin. "I don't see that big of a difference between the two. He's just trying to save his pride as a man. He fails BIG time on that."

Amalthea giggled at that as Grimmjow hugged her and they headed back to the others. they soon set up camp as the sun set on the horizon and settle down to eat when Grimmjow and Sesshomaru stood and growled at the trees to their right side as a twig snapped loudly under a foot.

Amalthea watched as she held her frightened child when Grimmjow charged into the trees where they heard a scuffle and Grimmjow was thrown out of the trees and landed near the fire, the culprit stepped out with his wings stretched out to full length. Amalthea blushed as the young man turned towards her with expressionless eyes and asked who she was, she told him that her name was Amalthea and the man then gave a small smile as he said, "That is a very beautiful name for such a beautiful rose."

Grimmjow blinked as she blushed bright cherry red at the compliment that the man paid her and said, "Damn Ulquiorra, I don't think I've seen that shade yet on her face!"

The man now known as Ulquiorra looked over at the panther demon and raised an eyebrow as he asked silently about her. Grimmjow nodded and told him that he would be sharing with him and Sesshomaru, Amalthea blushed again as the man turned his intense emerald gaze on her and softly smiled as he walked towards her. Ulquiorra knelt down in front her, allowing her to see the soft bat/cat hybrid ears on his head as a long whip like tail ending in a tassel of long black fur twitched behind him as he …

(a/n: ok I need votes for who you want her to meet next from the list at the beginning of Espada that are going to be in the fic! PLEASE VOTE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: hey every one here's the newest chapter of Feudal era Hearts! I beg you to please Read and Review and tell me what you think of the story!

Ulquiorra: I have now been brought into the group, I suppose?

Amalthea: yep!

Grimmjow: so that means all three mates are now near her, right?

Amalthea: Yep! Oh in case anyone was wondering this takes place about 4 months before the Arrancar arc and after the bount arc! Ichigo has to have some kind of break, people!

Ichigo and Aizen: When do we come in?

Amalthea: one of you comes in this chapter but not in the feudal era!

Both: Ahh, ok!

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: Dog/ wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her and Aizen's demon forms that they regain later on. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.3

Aizen sighed as he once again woke from the dream that has been haunting him for 16 years, He softly said to himself as tears unknowingly filled his eyes "who is she? Who is the small child with emerald eyes that I keep dreaming about?"

Meanwhile 500 years in the past…

Amalthea jerked awake from the tangle of arms holding her and Rin, Ulquiorra gently hugged her as he asked what was wrong. Amalthea softly whispered that she didn't know except she felt like something was being kept from her and every time she reached out to grasp it, it slipped away from her. Ulquiorra's eyes softened as he pulled her close and laid back down with her in his arms as he whispered everything would come back over time now that her true power had been released, she nodded as she pulled her adoptive daughter closer and tried to go back to sleep with her mates' arms wrapped around her waist. Rin sighed in her mother's arms as she dreamed of pleasant things and her new family, Amalthea smiled at the small girl and gently kissed her forehead.

Next morning…

Amalthea sighed happily as she thought, "Sleep is good…."

She then heard a giggle as she hugged her "Teddy bear" to her chest and tried to roll over; she then opened her eyes wondering why her "teddy" was shaking and saw Grimmjow face to face as he laid on top of her and said as the others laughed, "Gee, didn't know you wanted a teddy bear that bad!"

Her face lit up in a blush as she buried her head into his chest in embarrassment from the laughter around her when Rin tackled them in a doggy pile and hugged both of them good morning. Amalthea smiled as she hugged her adoptive daughter and tickled her happily as Grimmjow joined in on the fun, Rin squirmed and giggled as she tried to avoid the fingers running up and down her sides. Amalthea smiled as Sesshomaru and Ulquiorra came back from hunting carrying two rabbits each, she couldn't believe this was to be her life with three loving mates and her own child that she loved dearly but yet she felt like she was forgetting something important about her past that needed to be done. She sighed as she stood up and told the group she was going to take a quick bath, Kagome told her that she would join her as did Sango

The girls giggled as they came back into the campsite to see Miroku hogtied and gagged, the monk struggled against his bonds as Grimmjow looked on in amusement at the jaguar/Bat hybrid and said, "I can't believe you did that to him!"

Meanwhile….

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are sharing a mate with the western Lord?"

"It would appear to be so and she is quite beautiful."

"She would have to be if she got Ulquiorra's and the western lord's attention."

"Master, are we going to pay them a visit?"

"Why not, the whole group has probably heard and is on their way to meet our new member."

Amalthea laughed as Rin continued to annoy Jaken in to chasing her and Shippo around the group as they rested near a large lake, Amalthea was playing in the water in her mermaid form with Kagome when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stiffened and looked towards the trees that surrounded the lake on all sides. Amalthea looked worried as she called to them and asked what was wrong, Grimmjow told her that they had company and dodged a kick to the head from a very tall man with purple hair and eyes that was so dark it looked black as Grimmjow grabbed the man's foot and throw him into the lake. The man surfaced and coughed as he swam to shore where a man with sandy blonde hair helped him out of the water. Grimmjow just chuckled as he asked the man, "What the heck Nnoitra? What are you and Tesla doing here?"

Nnoitra just chuckled as he told them that the whole gang heard about their mate from Szayel and wanted to meet her, Amalthea blushed as his gaze fell on her and whistled in amazement, "You two landed a Beauty here but I'm not familiar with her demon type."

Ulquiorra spoke up and told him that she was an extremely rare breed of demon whose blood woke up on her 16th birthday; Nnoitra smiled and asked how powerful she was when Sesshomaru spoke to him and told the mantis that she was still learning how to use her abilities. He looked at her in surprise as he asked why; Amalthea told him that she had been in a human form for most of her life and unaware of what she truly was. "That would bite!" the mantis said as he shook his head.

Amalthea giggled as she watched the man challenge her second mate to a spar and Grimmjow declined, Nnoitra was then tackled by a pretty demoness with ocean green hair, ram horns and the anthromorphic legs of a bighorn sheep and promptly kissed silly! Grimmjow and Ulquiorra snickered as the mantis tried to shove his mate off him so he could breathe as she giggled and hugged him tight to her chest. Grimmjow finally had pity for Nnoitra and called to the Bighorn Sheep demoness, "Nel, your mate does need air to survive!"

The girl squeaked and quickly let Nnoitra go as he gasped for air and glared playfully at her, she sheepishly grinned at him and proceeded to cuddle up to the mantis demon as his boar demon servant/adoptive brother came and greeted the demoness happily, Amalthea also greeted her shyly as the girl gave her a quick hug and congratulated her on landing the two bachelors out of five in the group. Ulquiorra just shook his head as Tesla blushed and denied the accusation.

A large shadow flew over the lake as Szayel landed near Grimmjow and greeted the group with a large grin, he then sighed and told them his half-brother was in the area and wanted to meet Amalthea. Just as he said that, a large dragon-like ox came in to the clearing and bellowed a greeting as Szayel sighed at his brother actions. The bull then changed into a young man with light blonde hair that reached just below his shoulder blades and gorgeous purplish gray eyes as he walked over and greeted his friends and brother. The man then noticed Amalthea looking at him and grinned as he kissed her hand and welcomed her to the group then introduced himself as Yylfordt, Szayel's older half brother. She giggled as Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder and growled at him to not touch their mate in such a intimate way, Amalthea placed a hand against his leg and told him she was fine and Yylfordt was just joking around as the blonde nodded frantically and pulled way from the Lord and bowed low in apology to him. Sesshomaru nodded and then moved to his spot and watched in amusement as the children ran over to the group and asked Amalthea to play with them, she laughed as she nodded and pulled her self up onto the bank. She changed into her humanoid form then gave the children 5 minutes to hide and she would find them.

Meanwhile in the present at Hogwarts…

Dumbledore grumbled as he tired to get the instruments that he used to watch Amalthea to make sure she was repressed, back working as they broke on her 16th birthday when a large flux of power made them break. He had picked one up that measured the strength of the seals he placed on her magic and body to make sure she could not grow even more powerful then him and to keep her inheritance repressed, he paled as the last reading that was still visible told him that she had somehow busted right through the seals on her. He knew that the ones on her memories was still in place barely and he need to find her before anything happened to those seals and she remembered who James potter really was to her and the man who was her real father. He sent a letter to the Dursleys asking them to tell him what happened on Amalthea's birthday as they just got back from Japan yesterday.

With Aizen…

Aizen sighed as he did his paperwork as the dream of 16 years he had been having increasingly of over the last month, haunted his mind. He placed the pen down and stood as he walked over to the balcony. He leaned against the rail as the dream rolled through his head again and made him wonder just why he had been having the dream over and over again; he sighed as he puzzled over the dream and wonder why the crying child affected him so much. Just then he heard a knock and Gin's voice calling him to the meeting. He told the silver haired man that he would be right there and with one last look at the scene from the balcony, walked out of the room.

Back with Kagome and Amalthea…

The night sky was filled with brilliant stars and a large half-moon as the group sat around the fire, eating the stew that Kagome and Amalthea had made. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Sesshomaru were all sitting near Amalthea as they ate and she was comforted by their presence as she was still a little nervous around Nnoitra. Nnoitra blinked as Kagome struggled with her homework and asked what she was trying to do, She told him about her schooling and how the teachers send home work home to help them review but because she was missing so much schooling when she comes to the feudal era…

Szayel looked up in surprise as she started mumbling about how stupid math was and offered to help with what he could, Kagome blinked then shyly smiled as she nodded and scooted closer to the Half Phoenix demon. Grimmjow blinked along with Ulquiorra as they tried to comprehend what they were seeing, Szayel noticed the stares and then flipped them off as he told them to mind their own business causing Nnoitra to laugh. Kagome just blinked then turned back to her homework as Szayel explained what she had to do in in simple easy terms that cleared up her confusion, she smiled happily and then on an impulse, kissed Szayel's cheek softly as she said thank you to him for helping her. Szayel's eyes went wide as he looked at her and then smiled as he returned the gesture playfully, Kagome was blushing bright strawberry red at the trick he pulled but had a large grin on her face as she gently shoved him and he shoved back. The others just blinked in amusement as the two interacted while flirting unknowingly with each other, Amalthea leaned over and said to Grimmjow and the other two, "15 yen on Kagome making the first move!"

Meanwhile…

Aizen tossed and turned as the dream returned with a twist, the young baby that was crying slowly but surely grew in to a beautiful teenager that had a melodious voice. She looked at the moon shining down on them in the dream escape and began to sing a haunting melody that seemed to fit what he was feeling,

_**Dancing bears, painted wings,**_

_**Things I almost remember**_

_**And a song someone sings,**_

_**Once upon a December**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

_**(Instrumental Interlude)**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

_**Far away, long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

_**Things my heart used to know**_

_**Things it yearns to remember**_

_**And a song**_

_**Someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

At the same time…

Dumbledore was furious as he just found out that the Dursleys had lost his pawn and that they hadn't been able to find her or bother to look for her. He snarled as he threw a glass paper weight at the door where it smashed into tiny pieces, he took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to find Amalthea so she could do her "Duty" and he could kill her and take the credit for everything. He sighed and told the disgusted phoenix in the room, "Well, I might as well find my pawn by going to Japan."


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: the plot thickens! What will happen next?

Grimmjow: so do we get some one on one time with you?

Amalthea: yes you guys will!

Grimmjow: Yes! We get lovely dovey time!

Amalthea: Ok who gave you catnip?

Grimmjow: Gin!

Amalthea: Papa!

Gin: what!

Amalthea: why did you give Grimmjow catnip?

Gin: Uhhhh…

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: Dog/ wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her and Aizen's demon forms that they regain later on. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.4

Amalthea sighed as the group of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's friends left for the night while she snuggled in Sesshomaru's arm and kissed his cheek, the lord gave her a small smile as he returned the kiss while Rin came over and crawled in to her mother's lap to snuggle. Sesshomaru watched in contentment as his mate hugged their little girl and purred happily, Amalthea gently kissed Rin's forehead as the small girl looked up at two of her parents and beamed up at them happily. Rin then yawned as Amalthea just chuckled and said, "Looks like it is bedtime, pup."

Rin gave a small whine that she wasn't sleepy as Amalthea stood and carried Rin to her sleeping bag to tuck her in, Amalthea just smiled and kissed her forehead as she softly began to sing,

_**Stay awake, don't rest your head**_

_**Don't lie down upon your bed**_

_**While the moon drifts in the skies**_

_**Stay awake, don't close your eyes**_

_**Though the world is fast asleep**_

_**Though your pillow's soft and deep**_

_**You're not sleepy as you seem**_

_**Stay awake, don't nod and dream**_

_**Stay awake, don't nod and dream**_

Rin was soon fast asleep as the song ended and was snoring softly as she was placed in the sleeping bag, when Amalthea stood and turned she noticed her mates in a huddle talking about something. She walked over and hugged Ulquiorra from behind as she nuzzled his back and asked what they were talking about, Ulquiorra gently turned and pulled her into his arms as he told her that they were trying to decide who to do some one on one time with her for the night. Amalthea blushed as she could guess what they meant and then asked what they had decided to do, Grimmjow on her right then purred into her ear and said to her, "What do you think love?"

Amalthea squeaked as the bat/feline hybrid picked her up and walked towards the woods as Grimmjow asked Kagome to watch Rin while they had some alone time with their mate, Kagome just nodded and looked at a flower that Szayel had given her that had pale blue petals that faded to silvery white and large forest green leaves. Kagome smelled the beautiful flower as her cousin was led deeper and deeper in to the forest, Amalthea asked her mates shyly about where they were going and they told her it was a surprise.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore left the house of Amalthea's relatives as he headed towards the well that he found out about from the family by truth potion, he opened the well house door and walked down the steps as he peered down the well and wonder how it worked. He then noticed a ladder and climbed down where he was engulfed by a brilliant light; when the light cleared he was gone.

Back with Amalthea and co…

Amalthea giggled as she was kissed by her mates as they laid her down, she blushed at how intimate their touches were becoming as they ran down her body and gently tugged at her clothing. The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was claiming her lips in a fiery kiss as her other two mates nuzzled her neck happily. The next few hours had her in absolute delight at their touches and kisses; she was limping by the time they came back at sunrise and noticed Rin already up and waiting for them as they walked into the campsite. She squealed happily as she ran into her mother's arms as she yelled that they were back, she snuggled up to Amalthea happily as she looked up at her mother with a wide smile. Amalthea just giggled as she kissed Rin's forehead and walked with her into the camp, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku had woken up at Rin's cry and was looking at them with large smiles. Miroku smirked at her mates and asked if they had a good night as Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and Grimmjow just grinned while Ulquiorra just smirked at the monk, Miroku just started laughing as Amalthea turned a bright beet red at what he was hinting at. Grimmjow just kissed her gently as they sat down and she cuddled in to his side, Rin sat in her lap as she looked up at her fathers while Amalthea asked about an idea she had, "Sesshomaru, is there a way to blood adopt a child in demon culture?"

Her mates looked up at her in shock and surprise as Rin looked up at her mother with hopeful eyes at what she had asked Sesshomaru felt like hitting himself for not remembering the adoption rituals of demons and nodded to his mate with a small smirk. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra realized what she wanted to do and smiled as the said they would take part if Rin wanted them too causing the little girl to cheer happily and hug them tight. Sesshomaru ruffled Rin's hair as he got up and asked Kagome for a bowl, she gave to him with a curious gaze when Szayel and the others arrived to greet them and asked what he needed it for. He told her that to do the ritual to blood adopt Rin, they would need a bowl of purified water, a steel dagger lined in silver and three drops of blood from each of the members doing the ritual. Kagome nodded in understanding as she offered to purify the water for them with her powers once he got the water, few minutes later Kagome handed the bowl of purified water to the small family and then sat with Szayel as he kissed her cheek shyly.

Sesshomaru had to smack Jaken with his tail as he walked by because the kappa was complaining about the child not being worthy of his blood to be adopted by him, Amalthea narrowed her eyes at the smaller demon and hissed angrily at the kappa for insulting HER daughter. Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise as it usually took more from the kappa to make her mad with him; she just shook her head as she pulled Rin closer and nuzzled her child's head gently, she watched as Sesshomaru, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra add the three drops of blood from each of them then she add her's and Rin's blood to the water using the dagger her mates had used. Sesshomaru then told Rin that she had to drink the mixture slowly so her body could accept the changes the blood would make happen, Rin nodded as Amalthea picked the small bowl up and helped her drink the mixture by holding the bowl. The bowl was soon done and Rin whimpered as she felt pain on her lower back and stood with her mother's help as a cute fluffy puppy tail burst through her yukata's backside and her ears gained an elfin point like Sesshomaru, she held on to her mother in pain as what looked to be a cross between Ulquiorra's and Amalthea's wings ripped through her clothing and tore it even more. Rin's eyes became soft amber with purplish blue and soft emerald flecks dancing through them as she gained Sesshomaru's face stripes but where his were a purplish color, Rin's stripes were a soft cherry blossom pink. Her teeth quickly became fangs while her nails lengthened and thickened into claws, the change was soon finished as her brown hair became black with silvery white and silvery blue streaks in her hair and Sesshomaru's crescent moon appeared on her forehead with a small change to it. The moon was the same color but wrapped around the moon was pale green vines that had combo of Black/blue roses that showed that she had more than one parent.

Rin looked up at her mother and crawled into her lap as she cuddled as she purred; the young girl paused when she realized what she was doing and told her parents, "That feels funny when I make that sound!"

Grimmjow laughed as Szayel and his brother walked over from where they had been with the group and congratulated them on adopting Rin officially. Yylfordt grinned as he then sniffed the air and told them it was about bloody time they finished marking her as theirs, Grimmjow just snickered as he said, " oh yeah? So when are you getting a mate, ya playboy?"

Amalthea started laughing when she suddenly felt faint and memories she didn't know about flooded her brain making her pass out, Sesshomaru caught her quickly and laid her head in his lap as she finally remembered her real past. Sesshomaru took his smaller form and laid himself under her head while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra laid down beside her with Rin snuggled on top of her mother, her other two mates then transformed into their true forms as they tried to comfort the distraught teen as she fought with the ghosts of her past. Ulquiorra was a pitch black jaguar with soft leathery bat wings and a long whip like tail with a tassel of hair on the end, Grimmjow was a silvery sky blue panther with three tails and had black tipped ears, paws and tail as he nuzzled his mate with a worried look in his eyes.

2 hours later…

Szayel was keeping Kagome from worrying about her cousin as he helped her with science homework to take her mind off what happened while Yylfordt was playing with the children to keep them busy. Amalthea groaned as she woke up with tears in her eyes at what she had remembered her real father and what really happened that night her mother had died. Rin came running into her arms as her fathers returned to human form and hugged her mother tight in worry; Amalthea dried her tears as she returned the hug as she whispered to her, "Your grandfather is still alive! He's alive…"

Meanwhile about a mile or two away…

Dumbledore smirked as he got closer to his pawn, she was close and he would steal her away from her family member to bring her back to the Dursleys' home. He quickly apperated to the nearby trees and walked to where he could hear voices up ahead. He peeked out from a tree as he saw a wolf demon and a coyote demon walk into the clearing to the camping group in front of him, he looked for his pawn as he noticed her finally walking into the woods with two young men to gather fire wood. He smirked as he followed them to a clearing about 20 feet away and watched as she leaned to gather a stick when he stepped out causing the two males to stiffen and stand in front of her protectively, Amalthea looked at him with fear as she stepped back to run like Grimmjow told her to and fled as her mates charged the old man. She could hear the sound of fighting as she ran back to the camp getting closer, she burst in to the camp crying as Sesshomaru ran over and held her as she explained what was wrong just as Ulquiorra was blasted in to the campsite with a large wound on his chest and Grimmjow could be seen fighting and dodging the old man's spells.

Sesshomaru could see how frightened his mate was of the man and growled as he gently pushed her towards Ulquiorra while he went to help the panther fight, just as he reached the trees Grimmjow came flying out only to be caught by Stark who was the Wolf/dog demon that arrived earlier and lowered to the ground. Sesshomaru scored a nearly lethal hit to the old man and made him disappear into thin air to recuperate. Ulquiorra was wincing in pain as he touched the edge of the gash across his chest while Amalthea started to clean the wound; he smiled as Rin helped her mother get the stuff ready and hugged her when she asked if he would be ok as he whispered yes. Rin smiled and cuddled up to him as Grimmjow limped over and asked if Amalthea was ok, she nodded as he knelt and hugged her gently while Sesshomaru was on high alert for the old man just in case.

Stark sighed as the human girl Szayel was so crazy about walked over and asked if he would like some soup, he looked at her and nodded as he gave her a smile causing her to blush. She then smiled as she watched his adoptive pup run around with Rin and Shippo and told him that he was a wonderful man to take Lilinette in like he did. Stark just chuckled as he told her that he had a soft spot for kids and wanted his own but never found the right girl for him. Kagome was then asked about how she found Shippo and she explained about the thunder brothers and how they orphaned Shippo by killing his father, Stark blinked as he said, "Those two finally got what was coming, huh?"

Kagome looked at him in confusion and he told her that the thunder brothers also killed Lilinette's parents and were about to kill her too when he stepped in. Kagome's eyes went wide then she smiled and shyly kissed his cheek, she walked away with a blush over to Szayel and kissed his cheek happily as he looked over at Stark and smirked at the look on the Wolf/dog demon's face as Stark watched her hips sway while he tried to figure out what happened just now.

Grimmjow just smirked as he and the other two held their mate in their arms while she held their daughter, Amalthea sighed as she looked up at the rising moon and whispered to the sky, "I'll find you Daddy and help you remember who you really are! I promise on mamma's life that I'll set everything right again for us."


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: uh oh! What is going to happen next? Will Aizen remember his daughter? Is Amalthea going to escape Dumbledore's clutches? Will Inuyasha ever grow up?

Grimmjow: Well once they read this chapter, they will find out about two of them!

Amalthea: Yep and we find out who is in cahoots with Dumbledore for separating Aizen and Amalthea from each other and placing memory charms on five of the shingami plus Amalthea!

Grimmjow: let's get this party started!

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: Dog/ wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her and Aizen's demon forms that they regain later on. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.5

2 weeks later…

Amalthea ran to a bush as she threw up at the sight before them, the village had been slaughtered in a brutal way and no one not even a child was spared. Sesshomaru, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra all headed to their mate with worried looks as she continued to throw up her breakfast, Grimmjow was the first to her side as she pulled away from the bush and looked at him as she whispered that her stomach felt funny. Grimmjow and the others except Inuyasha looked at her with worry as Rin hugged her mother; Sesshomaru gently hugged her as he then caught her scent. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he realized what was wrong and then gave her a soft smile as he kissed her forehead, Amalthea looked at him with some fear in her eyes as he pulled her to his side and told her cousin that they need to talk to their mate. Kagome blinked and then realized he had figured out what was wrong with Amalthea, she smiled and nodded as Amalthea and her mates stepped out of hearing range into the trees.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his mate happily when they were out of site and whispered that her scent had the smell of new life to it now; Amalthea quickly figured out what that meant and squeaked as she felt her stomach in shock… she was pregnant with their first litter of cubs! Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were shocked and overjoyed as they hugged their mate; Amalthea smiled happily as she realized she was going to be a mother to her own cubs and hugged her mates. Amalthea and her mates walked back to the group with smiles while Sesshomaru put the mask he had on usually around his half-brother, Kagome asked if everything was alright and Amalthea happily nodded as she said everything was perfect.

Amalthea blinked as they set up camp and Nnoitra, Nel, Stark, Szayel, Tesla, Lilinette and Yylfordt had just showed up as dinner finished cooking, Grimmjow grinned as he asked if he could tell them the news and for Kagome to get her camera ready to record the looks on their faces. Kagome snickered as she got it ready and Grimmjow then told them that Amalthea was with her first litter of cubs, the looks of shock and happiness for the mates were priceless as Lilinette squealed happily along with Rin and Nel at the news and the guys just blinked in shock. Then the congratulations started while Jaken complained about her not being worthy for Sesshomaru. Kagome was pissed at the hurt look on her cousin's face as she grabbed the rope out of her backpack along with duct tape; she then knocked out the Kappa and tied him up nice and tight and place and placed a large piece of tape over the idiot's mouth then hanged him from a tree branch by his feet, she gave the children some large branches and told them to go to town on the kappa for insulting Amalthea. The unholy looks on the children's faces actually scared Sesshomaru as they descended upon the kappa like sharks that scented a meal, Jaken screamed in pain as he was hit in the nards by Lilinette and Shippo at the same time while Rin smacked him over the head. The game of Jaken piñata lasted through the evening until the adults told them it was bedtime, Rin giggled as she ran over to her mother and fathers as Shippo and Lilinette ran to Kagome to be tucked in. Stark and Szayel watched their lover as she tucked their adopted pups in to bed and kiss them goodnight, Kagome then came over and sat with them happily as they planted a kiss on her cheeks and cuddled her tight.

Amalthea gently lay down with Rin in her arms as they both yawned and drifted to sleep in their loved ones' arms, her mates watched them with soft smiles as they also laid down for the night and cuddled up to her and their little girl.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore and Naraku planned on how to work together to get what they wanted from Kagome and Amalthea's group, the spider demon had to admit that the old human had a brilliant mind for strategy and his plans made excellent sense to get what they wanted. They had met when Dumbledore had appeared in front of Kagura and she brought the strange human to him, Naraku had the man healed and they had begun to milk each other for information about their worlds. Naraku actually liked this human as he hide behind barriers and illusions but this man hid behind a mask of a grandfatherly man who was senile to boot, behind the man's mask though had cunning and ambition that rivalled Naraku's own goals! Naraku grinned as he could see his dreams coming true as did Dumbledore.

Meanwhile with Amalthea and the gang…

_Amalthea looked around the mist as she tried to find her loved ones, she walked for a while when she suddenly noticed that the mist had disappeared and she was in the house her mother and godfather had died in to protect her. She looked around then noticed that there was a younger version of her in human form playing in the crib as her mother rocked in the chair nearby_. _Lily looked up as her Aizen walked into the room and kissed her when James yelled in horror up to them, "Sousuke, Get Lily and Amalthea out of the house now! We've been betrayed!"_

_Aizen paled as he gently grabbed the younger Amalthea and moved to open a portal when the door suddenly exploded in to large splinters as Aizen shielded his mate and child from the debris, Dumbledore and Yamamoto entered with Dumbledore holding his wand out and Yamamoto was preparing a kidou spell as Aizen gave Amalthea to his mate and summoned his sword to try and protect them from the corrupt old men. The two fired their spells at their targets as lily placed Amalthea down in a safe area and fired her wand also to try and counter act the spell from Yamamoto while Aizen dodged the killing curse with Shunpo, lily was then hit with a second killing curse while Aizen was hit with a memory seal kidou and he passed out. Just then Tom Riddle came in with his wand drawn and said, "Give me my granddaughter, Albus! I won't let you use her as a weapon for your twisted amusement!"_

_Dumbledore just smirked and began to duel as Yamamoto picked Amalthea up and began to weave the same kidou he had used on her father to use on her as Dumbledore got the upper hand when Tom tripped on a large piece of wood and hit him with a stylized memory charm. Amalthea was then handed to Dumbledore as Dumbledore then somehow reduced Tom to a spirit and walked out of the room with the young baby. About three hours later Amalthea laid on her aunt's door step in a small hand basket as she slept through the night._

Amalthea woke with a jerk at the dream and softly breathed in and out to calm herself down as Grimmjow asked what was wrong, she told him about her dream and Grimmjow sighed as she had been having this dream for the last few nights and just pulled her closer as the others wrapped their arms around her comfortingly, she laid down and cuddled into her mates' embrace as she drifted back to sleep with an uneasy feeling about the rest of the days she had left to spend with her mates.

Three weeks later…

Amalthea was just starting to show with child when Naraku and Dumbledore attacked the group on the way to the village, Amalthea quickly put Rin and Shippo on Ah-Un and told them to fly to the village as fast as possible! She took her place with her mates even though she trembled in fear of Dumbledore, Grimmjow swiped at the old man when a tentacle came and blocked the blow and threw him into the others. Ulquiorra lunged into the air as his wings beat so he could hover and attack from above; he then dived and used an energy attack with his claws to slice the tentacle while Sesshomaru attacked Dumbledore. Then it happened…

Ulquiorra was the first to go down as a tentacle stabbed right through his neck causing Amalthea to scream his name in fear as Grimmjow protected her and their unborn cubs, Nnoitra was furious as Tesla and Lilinette were hunting down Kanna and the baby that was actually Naraku's heart, attacked in rage. He was the second to die as he was stabbed through the right eye by another tentacle. Nel screamed for him as she caught his thrown body and sobbed as she was next to join him from Dumbledore hitting her with a bludgeoning curse from behind, it was Sesshomaru who got Dumbledore out of the fight by poisoning the old man. Naraku snarled and sent tentacles to stab him through the gut but Grimmjow pushed him out of the way and received the hit instead. Just then Naraku doubled over in pain as he screamed and dissolved into nothing.

Amalthea caught the panther demon as he fell and began to cry as he weakly looked at her, knowing he was dying and she could do nothing to save him or Ulquiorra. Her heartbroken whispers made him hang on desperately as she whispered, "Please, Please don't leave me Grimmjow! I need you and our cubs need you! Please don't go!"

Grimmjow's eyes filled with tears as he whispered, "I wish I could Love but I can't hang on much longer… Listen, I promise me and Ulquiorra WILL come back to you! Keep strong until then. Please do this for me, Ulquiorra and most of all, OUR cubs."

He gently reached up and stroked her face as his eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped, his hand dropped as Amalthea whispered his name and gently nudged him as her voice cracked. The fact he was gone finally hit her as Sesshomaru grabbed her and held her close to give her the support she needed at the moment, she burst into fresh tears as Sesshomaru cuddled her and whispered it would be ok. Unknown to them there was one more seal that prevented her from activating her Shingami heritage and seeing ghosts outside the school, this was preventing her from seeing her two mate and their friends trying to get her attention as spirits. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were saddened by her grief as they watched her gently rub her stomach while she looked at their bodies lying there on the ground with tears pouring down her face. They listened as she whispered to the air, "Please come back soon…"

Sesshomaru gently pulled her to her feet and then was hit by a stunner causing him to hit the ground as Dumbledore hit the others in rapid fire with the same spell, he then walked over to his pawn and told her if she didn't want her last lover to die, that she would come back to England and Hogwarts to finish off what she started. Amalthea whimpered as she moved towards her mate but Dumbledore held her wrist tightly to the point it was bruising and pulled her along towards the well. Sesshomaru managed to fight off the spell and then lunged to free his mate when Dumbledore held his wand to her throat and threatened to kill her on the spot if he didn't let them go to their time, Amalthea's eyes were filled with tears as she watched her remaining mate struggle with his instincts to save her and their unborn cubs. Sesshomaru then asked him to swear on his magic that Dumbledore or anyone under him that follows him blindly would not harm his mate, Dumbledore then foolishly agreed and made the promise but then apperated with his mate to the well. Amalthea sobbed as she was forced into the well and back to her original time…


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: ok this is getting dramatic! So what will happen next?

Grimmjow: You had me die in my lover's arms!

Amalthea: yes because it is important to the story.

Grimmjow: humph!

Amalthea: Suck it up buttercup!

Grimmjow: I'm not a buttercup!

Amalthea: whatever Grimm.

Grimmjow: I'm not a stupid flower…

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: Dog/ wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her and Aizen's demon forms that they regain later on. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.6

Two months later…

Sesshomaru had been waiting a long time to reunite with his mate as did their daughter Rin but for some reason she had not aged at all since they adopted her 500 years ago, he shook his head and hurried to the battle site, determined to protect his mate and their unborn cubs. He paused as he saw her fighting with an older gentlemen and trying to get him to remember who she was to the man, her tears streaked her face as she battled the man.

Amalthea was getting tired as she fought her grandfather who was under Dumbledore's control; her hidden pregnancy was already draining her strength rapidly as she stumbled and fell, she rolled to her side to protect her children as a curse came over top her head. Her heart was breaking as she was starting to believe she would have to kill her family member to survive this idiotic war that Dumbledore and Yamamoto had pulled the strings on. Just then she heard a familiar howl as a gigantic white dog came running across the field to her, "SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as he was hit with a cutting curse. She abandoned the fight and ran straight for the inu demon crying his name; he heard her call and ran right for her to help protect her. Tom Riddle watched from his behind the false personality that Dumbledore had forced him to have as his granddaughter ran into the arms of the demon who just returned to human form with a look of pure joy, the happiness that flood through him allowed him to regain control as he quickly shredded the false personality . He took a deep breath and yelled, "AMLTHEA! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GO WITH YOUR MATE BEFORE DUMBLEDORE COMES!

Amalthea turned and noticed that he now looked normal and screamed for him as Sesshomaru held her back and used his Ki cloud to take him from the battle, Tom gave a sad smile as he watched his granddaughter struggle to get to him as she was screaming, "GRANDPA! NO!"

Amalthea watched as Dumbledore walked out on to the field and start duelling with her grandfather, her tears streamed down her face as she watched the school get farther and farther away while Sesshomaru held her tight. The demon lord then whispered how sorry he was but he had to get her out of there for her and the cubs' safety. She just looked into his eyes and nodded as she kissed his lips gently as the wind blew around them in the night sky, Sesshomaru told her that he had done some research on her family on what she was able to tell him and that he had found another cousin of her and Kagome's family. She blinked as he told her that the young man's name was Ichigo Kurosaki and he was her age and that his mother had been the older sister of Lily and Risa's husband, she softly asked if that's where they were going and Sesshomaru nodded as he nuzzled her neck. Amalthea dropped the glamour she had on her body to hide her growing tummy, she sighed in relief as her 3 month baby bump was revealed while she rubbed her somewhat large tummy. Her thoughts once again turned to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as she wondered if she would ever see them again, Sesshomaru noticed her sadness and hugged her closer to his body as he told her that their missing members would come back for her. She softly sighed and nodded with a small sad smile. Sesshomaru then told her that Kagome and Shippo would be moving in with them at the house he bought for them to live near her new cousin.

Meanwhile….

Aizen paced the length of the room as he waited for Ulquiorra and Yammy to come receive their mission that he had for them, he ponder the dream he had AGAIN last night only it… it seemed more like a forgotten memory then anything. It seemed so out of reach yet so close to it like there was a trigger to make him remember what he needed to. He was shaken out of his musing when a knock sounded on the door and a voice saying, "Aizen-sama, we're here to answer your summons. May we come in?"

Aizen called for them to come in and got the point as he told them that some very high Spirit power levels had been detected in Karakura town that just arrived that night and that he wanted them to find the ones who gave off the reading and also find the royka to test him in a fight. Ulquiorra bowed and told Aizen as he wished then left the room to talk to Szayel about the reading so they knew where to search.

Meanwhile…

Amalthea sighed she walked up the steps of the house she would be living in with Sesshomaru at her side, She was hugged as soon as she walked into the house with a cry of "MOMMY!"

Rin was overjoyed to see her mother after so long and wouldn't let go because she was scared that Amalthea would disappear, Amalthea just laughed as she hugged her daughter and cuddled her close to her body. Rin then noticed her mother tummy and squealed happily as she asked if her new siblings would be born soon, Amalthea giggled and told her that she still had two more months before the babies would be born. Rin then chose that moment yawn and sleepily asked her mother to sing her a lullaby, Amalthea smiled as she picked Rin up and carried her to bed with Sesshomaru following. She thought about what song to sing and decided on a favourite of hers from a movie, she softly hummed the song then started with the words,

_**Will flicker into light...**_

_**There's a spark inside us**_

_**That we can all ignite**_

_**And all that's dark inside us**_

_**Will flicker into light**_

_**There's a pow'r in every breath**_

_**There's a pow'r in every note**_

_**A pow'r that starts within the heart**_

_**A pow'r that rises through the throat**_

_**And when it sails up through the air**_

_**More beautiful than any prayer!**_

_**This pow'r could right a wrong**_

_**And it will always thrill the ear**_

_**Of those who have the pow'r to hear**_

_**The magic of this song**_

_**All that's strong inside us**_

_**That tells us wrong from right**_

_**Becomes a song inside us**_

_**To chase away the night**_

Amalthea sighed happily as her daughter was fast asleep by the time the song was done and cuddling into her pillow as Amalthea covered her up and kissed her forehead. The couple left the room quietly and headed to their room, Sesshomaru happily laid on the bed with his mate as she sighed with weariness and cuddled up to him. Sesshomaru watched with contentment as his mate fell fast asleep on his chest and he gently rubbed her baby bump as he kissed her forehead, he then fell into a light sleep as he held her close for the first time in 500 years.

The next morning…

Amalthea yawned as she had left a note to tell Sesshomaru that she went to look around the area and would be back soon, she didn't bother hiding her pregnancy as she headed to the park near the house. She sighed happily as she walked by the flowers when she suddenly noticed a battle going on about 20 feet away between a red head and a large ugly man but what really caught her eyes was the man standing off to the side with the familiar green eyes, Amalthea felt faint but flared a small amount of her power out to alert him to her presence. She prayed with all her might that he was who she thought he was when he turned towards her, the man's eyes widen and a single tear slipped down his face as he mouthed to meet deeper in the park in 10 minutes. Her eyes filled with joy as she nodded and hurried deeper into the park, Ulquiorra turned back to the fight and noticed Yammy fighting a purple haired woman and a blonde man wearing… clogs and a bucket hat? Ulquiorra soon stopped the fight and told Yammy they were to head back to Los Noches and report back to Aizen, he then dragged the older yet stupider Arrancar through the portal and then left Yammy in the middle of nowhere near los Noches as he entered the human world and sent out a soft ping of Reiatsu to find his mate. He found her resting in a grove of trees as he hurried over to her while supressing his reiatsu; she turned to him with eyes of joy and ran into his arms crying in relief over him.

Ulquiorra just held her for the first time in a long time as he whispered he was there for her, she looked up at him in delight when he noticed the baby bump on her. His eyes went soft as he placed his hand on her tummy as one of the babies actually kicked at the same time, both pairs of eyes went wide as Amalthea placed her hand on top of his while she kissed him softly. Ulquiorra had a small smirk on his face as he buried his head into her hair and rememorized her scent of Ocean breeze and wild mint with a hint of oranges, she purred happily as she cuddled in his arms and gently cried in his arms. He led her to the base of a weeping willow and they hid amid the curtain of branches as she let her feet rest, he just pulled her close and laid back on the grass as he felt her snuggle into his side and gently fall asleep on his chest. About an hour later is when Sesshomaru and Rin found them fast asleep; Rin recognized Ulquiorra first and yelled, "DADDY ULQUI!"

He jerked awake as he grabbed his sword when Rin tackled him in a hug crying her eyes out; his eyes widen as he wrapped her arms around the young girl and hugged her as he whispered "I missed you little one just as much as your mother"

Rin beamed at him as Sesshomaru realized who he was and walked over to greet Ulquiorra with a happy look in his eyes, Amalthea yawned and cuddled closer as she dreamed happily. Ulquiorra then realized what the readings were that they had caught and smiled gently at his daughter sitting in his lap, he looked at the sky and his eyes widen as he realized he had to leave his mate to report to his leader. He sighed as he didn't want wake her because she looked like an angel with the sun kissed "Halo" from the light but he had to, he gently shook her shoulder and kissed her lips to wake her up. Amalthea gently moaned at the touch and sat up with a sleepy look on her face, she turned to him with a slightly pouty look as he told her that he had to leave for now but he would be back as soon as possible. Her eyes watered at that as he pulled her into a warm, comforting hug as he whispered calming noises in her ear while she clung desperately to him, he cuddled her as he promised to come back to her and she slowly let go as her eyes had sparkling tears as she looked up at him.

But unknown to them, she would be seeing him and the man she had been looking for sooner then she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: ok we have Ulquiorra back now we just need the cat.

Grimmjow: I'm a panther!

Amalthea: whatever kitty chan!

Grimmjow: HEY!

Amalthea: Hay is for horses!

Grimmjow: that isn't what I meant!

Amalthea: oh well

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: Dog/ wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her and Aizen's demon forms that they regain later on. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.7

Amalthea purred as she was carried home in Sesshomaru's arms, she felt safe and warm with him near her as they went home. Rin was running ahead happily when she stopped short and ran back to them in fear; she hid behind her parents as a man with emerald eyes like her mother walked towards them. Amalthea's eyes went wide in shock and relief as she whispered "Grandpa Tom!"

The older man smiled as Sesshomaru set her down and she hurried into his arms to hug him, Tom sighed in relief that his granddaughter was safe and sound for now. Just then Kagome and Shippo came running from the house as Dumbledore stepped out with Fudge with large smirks, Amalthea backed into her mate's arms as the two men came towards her and her family. Fudge stopped in front of them and told her, "I'm afraid my Lord that the woman in your arms will have to come with us for execution."

Sesshomaru was pissed at the man for ordering his mate's death, he growled at them as he asked, "What has this Sesshomaru's mate done for her death to be ordered?

Fudge and Dumbledore paled at that as she held on to her mate with tears pouring down her face, to order the death of a demon Lord's mate was foolish as their mates were considered Japanese citizens by the ministry of magic. Fudge stammered that they didn't know she was his mate and then he ripped the warrant he had and backed away from the still growling Lord. Fudge then turned heel and ran for it as Dumbledore hissed at them that he would finish off the Potter and Riddle families one way or another, he then turned and apperated to England as Sesshomaru snarled and moved to attack him. Amalthea whimpered at the threat as she pulled her daughter into her arms and held her tight, Sesshomaru then asked them to get inside when they were suddenly attacked a by a monster with a hole in its chest where its heart would be! Amalthea screamed as it managed to bring down her mate with a strange light when a familiar face she hadn't seen in two months but was longer for them helped them by kicking the creature's ass, She blinked as he turned to face her and his eyes widen in shock at her then his face broke out in a large grin as Rin cried his name, "Uncle Yylfordt!"

The small girl promptly tackled the man and hugged him as he laughed, He grinned as Amalthea ran up to him and hugged him tight as she asked if the others were ok and nearby. His eyes became sad as he asked if she had seen Ulquiorra and if he explained everything, her eyes became confused as she told him yes but that he didn't tell her anything except he loved her and that he missed her. Yylfordt cursed softly as he asked if there was somewhere they could talk while he got in touch with someone who could explain everything better than him. Tom who was helping Sesshomaru stand with his injuries told them that the house behind them was where his granddaughter was living for now, Yylfordt blinked at the large house and then told them that he would be back as soon as he could with his leader then quickly ran off. Amalthea watched as he disappeared from her sight then helps her grandfather with Sesshomaru into the house then helped heal his wounds from the fight.

Two hours later…

Yylfordt led Grimmjow to the large house as his "King" asked why they were here and who was the neutral party that he found during their raid earlier, Yylfordt just chuckled as he headed to the door and knocked. The door opened to a little girl that Grimmjow had been missing terribly as she saw who it was and screamed "DADDY GRIMM!"

He was promptly tackled as he tumbled to the ground with Rin on top of him; he hugged her tight as he whispered how much he had missed her and her mother. He sat up with Rin falling into his lap as Amalthea appeared in the doorway, Amalthea felt like her heart was going to stop as she saw Grimmjow with one arm but it… was still him! She ran to him as Rin was pulled out her father's lap as her mother threw herself in to his arm as he cried softly, he held her tight and whispered, "Told you we would come back."

Amalthea just held on to him desperately as she bawled her eyes out while saying, "This really isn't a dream!"

Her heart was leaping for joy as he moved to stand and she helped up as he smiled an actual smile at her, he led her into the house as him and Yylfordt noticed her baby bump and cuddled her to his side as they kissed softly. Grimmjow nuzzled her neck when they suddenly heard something behind them, Grimmjow turned and snarled at the old man behind them as Amalthea whispered in a frightened voice, "Yamamoto!"

Grimmjow's eyes went wide as the old man raised his sword and Grimmjow pulled her into the house as Yylfordt rushed in behind him with Rin, Grimmjow slammed the door shut and led her to the upstairs where her grandfather was tending to Sesshomaru and told them Yamamoto was here and they need to get out of the house NOW! Tom swore as he realized why the old man was there and asked Grimmjow if there was some where they could to escape the man, Grimmjow was about to answer when a voice from the shadows spoke up " Los Noches would be able to take you in as refugees if you want the safest place for you."

Grimmjow snarled as he asked who was there and to show themselves, a silver haired man stepped from the shadows with a large fox like grin as he asked Grimmjow if that was better. Grimmjow had a pale look on his face when the man stepped out and hugged his mate closer as he nodded stiffly; Gin just smiled even bigger and opened the portal to Los Noches just as the house was set on fire by the old man's sword. Aizen was watching in amusement as Grimmjow stepped out of the portal with group of people that for some reason looked familiar to him, when one of the teenage girls looked up and caught his eyes he gasped and paled because she was the girl from his dreams!

He looked at her and asked her what her name was as Grimmjow paled and pulled her into him as she said, "My name is Amalthea."

The next thing Aizen knew was he was in the infirmary looking up at a worried eighth Espada who asked how he was feeling, Aizen told him he was fine but then the memories hit and he paled as he asked where the young girl named Amalthea was. Szayel who had figured out what they were, motioned the side and Aizen turned as he saw the girl… no his precious baby sitting beside a bed where a handsome man laid and softly reading to a small child in her lap. He gently called to her as she turned to him with hopeful eyes as she whispered, "Daddy?"

Aizen just opened his arms with tears in his eyes as she gently set the small girl down and hugged him, he just stroked her hair as she cuddled up to him and noticed that his baby was pregnant. He softly asked who the father or fathers were and she told him with a bright blush across her cheeks, Aizen was reeling as he realized two of his Espada her his daughter's mate and the last one was one of the most influential Demon Lords of their time. He just looked at Amalthea when she suddenly picked up the little girl who was looking up at him shyly, He looked at her with a confused look and she giggled as she told her father that Rin was their adopted daughter through a blood adoption. He blinked as Rin crawled from her mother's lap and into his as she shyly hugged him and said "Hi grandpa Sousuke."

Rin squeaked as her hug was returned and then relaxed as he kissed her forehead and cuddled her as Amalthea watched happily, he looked at Amalthea and smiled as Rin yawned and cuddled up to her grandfather to fall asleep in his arms. Aizen could see his daughter was worried about her mate that had been hurt and softly told her that Szayel would take care of him the best he could, she blinked then smiled as she moved to his side and laid her head on his shoulder as she stroked Rin's hair back from her daughters face and said, "I never really gave up hope that I had more family then the Dursleys when they had me under their roof."

She felt her father freeze as he asked in a strained voice, "You… You were left the Dursleys? What about Sirius, Remus or Severus? Hell what about the Longbottoms?"

Amalthea blinked as her stomach sank while she asked what he meant by that, the horror and shock in his eyes scared her a bit as he told her something Dumbledore had kept from her " You were to NEVER go to the Dursleys because of the way they treated your mother!"

"What!"

Aizen nodded as he looked at the horrified look on her face, her eyes filled with tears as she snarled at the thought of the men who ruined her and her family's life for their own purposes. Aizen sighed as he pulled her closer and told her everything would be fine and they would fix what had been broken. She just sighed as she caught his scent of pine and cinnamon with a hint of fresh rain and felt her eyes closing as she fell fast asleep against his shoulder.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore snarled as he threw a glass paperweight against his wall as Yamamoto entered the room and told him that they had escaped somehow and were now with Aizen, Dumbledore paled as he remembered what the man's trigger to remember his family was and then told Yamamoto who also paled at the news. Dumbledore then suggested that they kill the deputy shingami as he just found out that the girl and him were related, Yamamoto snickered and agreed as he felt the boy was growing too powerful for his own good and could ruin their plans. Fawkes then had enough and severed the bond between him and the old headmaster as he disappeared to the one family he respected in the whole wizarding world, Dumbledore noticed what the phoenix was doing at the last moment and tried to regain the bird's trust but he was too late.

Back at los noches…

Aizen sighed as he placed his granddaughter and daughter in to his bed and then headed out of the room quietly, he jumped and had his sword ready when a burst of flames appeared then died to reveal a very familiar phoenix that chirped a few notes. Aizen gasped as Fawkes bonded with him and watched as the bird changed into a white phoenix with black and gold accents in his feathers, Fawkes then chirped sadly as he projected his memories of what the two old men were going to try and do to Ichigo. Aizen paled and then decided he would deal with this himself, he opened a portal and stepped out in the living room of the Kurosakis' living room and was greeted by a sword to the throat. Aizen quickly placed his sword down on the floor and told them that he was there to warn them about Yamamoto ordering their death without telling the other captains and his personal guard was on the way to kill the family. Ichigo's eyes went wide as did his father's at the warning and Isshin quickly started to pack some clothes while Ichigo got his sisters ready to go. Aizen quickly grabbed his sword from the floor as Ichigo carried his sleepy sisters into the portal and his father followed, the portal closed in record time as Yamamoto's personal guard came into the house to complete their task.

Meanwhile….

Amalthea yawned as she realized she was in a strange room and Rin was with her, fast asleep. Amalthea sniffed the air quietly as she caught her father's scent and relaxed, knowing her and her daughter wasn't in danger in the room. She lay back down and pulled Rin into her arms as she drifted back to sleep, her father with Fawkes on his shoulder, entered a few minutes later to check on them and smiled at seeing his little girl cuddling her daughter in the large bed. He walked over and brushed her hair from her face as he couldn't help but think how much she looked like her mother when she slept, Amalthea sighed and shifted at the touch as Aizen then kissed her forehead and headed out to talk to Ichigo.


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: the writer's block is gone!

Grimmjow: about time!

Ulquiorra: Huh even I was wondering about this story…

Amalthea: Ok, ok I know it's been a while so cut me some slack!

Both: yes love…

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only one that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: Dog/ wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her and Aizen's demon forms that they regain later on. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.8

Amalthea woke again about two hours later to a gentle shaking on the shoulder, she yawned as Rin cuddled up to her the Amalthea looked up and saw her father standing there with soft eyes. He wished her a good morning then asked if she was hungry, Amalthea smiled and nodded as Fawkes fire-flashed to her father shoulder. She yelped and backed away from the phoenix with fear as Rin hugged her mother in worry, Aizen quickly whispered to the phoenix and it flew to a perch in the corner of the room.

He quickly but gently pulled her into his arms and whispered what happened last night while she slept and that Fawkes was bonded to him instead of the old coot, she looked at the phoenix in surprise then smiled softly and hugged him. Rin's tummy growled then causing her mother and grandfather to laugh as Aizen scooped her up and led the way to the dining room, Amalthea smiled happily with tears in her eyes at just having her family around as she followed her father. Her father smiled at her as he held his granddaughter and walked over to the table, he then set Rin down in a chair and pulled one out for Amalthea who carefully sat down with her large tummy.

They ate in peacefully silence; Amalthea was in the middle of chewing when she felt a particular hard kick form her one of her unborn children causing her to wince in pain. Aizen quickly asked what happened and she told him that the babies were being restless at the moment; he smiled softly and stood to walk over so he could hug her. He asked if she wanted have an ultrasound to check on the babies causing her to nod with a small smile as Amalthea rubbed her large tummy.

Meanwhile…

Kagome walked through the hallways to explore their new home when she bumped into a familiar Pink-haired man causing them to tumble to the ground, he blinked as he helped her up and asked "Kagome, is that you?"

Kagome looked up at the familiar amber eyes and squealed as she kissed one of her lovers that she thought that she would never see again, Szayel passionately returned the kiss as he held his lover close. Szayel then pulled way and told her that she should come with him to see somebody, Kagome blinked then smiled as she nodded while hugging him then followed him through the halls to the door of a room. Kagome looked at Szayel who nodded as she raised her hand to knock and gently rapped on the door, Kagome soon understood why they were here when the door opened to reveal a very familiar little girl that looked at Kagome in shock then cried out "MAMA!"

"Lilinette, oh my sweet Lilinette!"

Kagome was bowled over by her daughter as Stark came from the washroom to see the woman he loved on the floor hugging their daughter, he went wide eyed and then grinned as he hurried over and picked her up off the floor as she was hugged tightly by Lilinette. The small family was so happy to be together again as Shippo who followed his mother secretly came running and hit Szayel at full force causing both of them to wind up on the floor, Kagome laughed at the expression on Szayel's face as he hugged their son and picked him and Shippo off the floor.

Meanwhile with Amalthea…

Amalthea was sitting at Sesshomaru's side as he laid in peaceful slumber despite his wounds that for some reason was slowly healing, her grandfather and father were watching with worried looks as Amalthea kissed Sesshomaru's cheek then walked into the room they were using for the ultrasound. Amalthea was helped to ease back onto the table as Szayel came in with a smile at seeing her; he gently rubbed a cold gel on to her large stomach gently then picked up the piece that would allow them to see the small cubs and ran it over her stomach where the gel had been rubbed, his eyes turned the screen and he jaw dropped in shocked amusement as he looked at her and said "well, all three are perfectly fine and are almost ready to be born within…maybe three weeks?"

Aizen was shocked as was Tom and Amalthea; she had a pleased yet shocked look in her eyes as she asked if he was telling the truth that she was pregnant with 3 cubs. Szayel smiled and nodded as she had tears in her eyes, Amalthea was over joyed at the news and couldn't wait to tell her mates when Aizen then spoke up with a worried look 'Honey, have you been taught anything about what happens when a merdemon/angel hybrid is with child?"

She shook her head causing Aizen to sighed asked the other to leave the room so he could talk to his daughter alone about what would happen, soon as the others left the room Aizen turned and sat near his little girl and told her that she would revert to an animal form based on the majority of what her mates were as demons. Amalthea's eyes went wide as she realized what he was saying and said, "So I'll go in to my cat form? Ulquiorra was a Bat/jaguar demon hybrid and Grimmjow was a panther demon, will that affect me or the children badly, Daddy?"

Aizen smiled as he told her no but her, her mates and the children would be stuck in animal form for a bit, at most it would be six weeks. She sighed in relief as her dad helped her up, then hugged her tight as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her to go spend some time with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. She nodded with a soft smile and walked out the door to go find her other mates and tell them the news.


End file.
